This invention relates to new and useful improvements in multi-span skyline logging systems. Multi-span skyline logging systems have heretofore been used for the purpose of moving logs in elevated position over the ground surface, thus preserving ground cover or other growth. A limitation of multi-span systems is that it is difficult to move loaded carriages over the jacks of spar poles. Such difficulty is more prevalent in modern day logging since certain factors require logging in extremely uneven terrain whereby much of the existing skyline logging systems cannot cope with the angles necessary to move the carriages over the jacks at the spars.